Smoking is bad for health, with the improvement of people's health consciousness more and more persons know the danger of smoking. Smoking does not only hurt bodies of smokers themselves, but also hurts persons around smokers. Nowadays a type of electronic cigarette is manufactured, a shape of such an electronic cigarette is similar to that of an ordinary cigarette, when the electronic cigarette is smoked, smoke is generated, however the smoke does not include toxic substances such as tar, etc., so the electronic cigarette is healthier than the ordinary cigarette.
Electronic cigarettes are equipped with electronic cigarette boxes configured to receive the electronic cigarettes. Persons take out the electronic cigarettes from the electronic cigarette boxes when smoking. However, the existing electronic cigarette boxes have these drawbacks: peculiar smell maybe generated in the electronic cigarette boxes after a long time of use; bodies of users who have smoked electronic cigarettes a short time ago may send out smell of smoke, which may adversely affect the users' images; furthermore, some users may feel uncomfortable or get ill because smoking, and they are difficult to be treated timely.